dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie
Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie is a 2002 computer animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation, and Big Idea Entertainment released in movie theaters on June 6, 2002. Despite its mixed critical reception, it was a success at the box office, grossing $532 million worldwide against its $75 million budget. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Mike Asparagus *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot, Annie, and Percy Pea *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Archibald Asparagus *Khalil the Caterpillar, a traveling Persian rug salesman Songs *Billy Joe McGuffrey *Bald Bunny *Steak and Shrimp *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Message From The Lord *It Cannot Be *Second Chances *Jonah Was A Prophet *Belly of the Whale *Credits Song History and Production Phil and Mike originally planned to do a 45 minute VeggieTales episode about Noah's Ark. But because animating animal fur is difficult, the story was switched over to Jonah due to water being easier to animate. After a long script writing, the team decided that the "episode" should be a feature-length film. All the characters for the movie were made in 1999, but production didn't begin until a year later due to the lack of people at Big Idea. They would eventually do an adaptation on Noah later. After the film's release, Big Idea faced bankruptcy and got bought out by Classic Media (which then later got bought out by DreamWorks and was renamed to DreamWorks Classics). After the bankruptcy, Phil Vischer left his position as President of Big Idea but he still writes scripts for the episodes and still does the voices. Other Languages *Povrtnići: Jonine Avanture (Croatian) *Dobrodružství pirátů v zeleninové zemi (Czech) *Joonase Lood (Estonian) *Ο Μικρός Ιωνάς: Οι ΚηποΦατσούλες σε Νέες Περιπέτειες (Greek) *Jónás és a Zöldségmesék (Hungarian) *Jónas: Saga um Grænmeti (Icelandic) *Jona: Piedzīvojumi Dārzeņu Valstībā (Latvian) (voiceover) *Jonos Istorijos: Daržovių Šalyje (Lithuanian) (voiceover) *約拿 (Mandarin) *Wieloryb i piraci (Polish) *Jonah e Os Vegetais (Portuguese) (Brazil) *Histórias de Vegetais: O Filme (Portuguese) (Portugal) *Приключения Пиратов в Стране Овощей/Иона: Овощные Истории/Иона: Сказка Овощей (Russian) (voiceover) *Jona in velika riba (Slovenian) *Jonás: Una Película de los VeggieTales (Spanish) (Latin America) Fun Facts Moral *Everybody deserves a second chance. Trivia *According to some concept art in the behind the scenes feature on the DVD, the whale was going to have a scary look. It was then changed to what it looks like now to prevent scaring children. *There were a few differences between the trailers and final version: **The lines from the teaser are retained, but done in a different manner. **Jonah screaming after being blown from the whale was absent. **Khalil screaming, and his line "What a trip!" was absent. *In the early draft of the script, Pa Grape was going to be the king of Ninevah. Because he would have duel roles as the Captain Pa and king of Ninevah, the writers went back in the script to change the role of the king. *Moby Blasters, the arcade game featured in the beginning of the restaurant scene, would actually be made into an online game for Big Idea's now defunct official website. *The "Turn Back" guy was voiced by Ron Smith. *This is the first VeggieTales production to be in 16:9 widescreen. (However, this is possibly false since Larry's High Silk Hat was produced in widescreen; this may mean a widescreen Lyle may exist somewhere.) *Before Archibald, Bob, Larry, and Junior were considered for the lead role. *The Cheese Curls were originally going to be called Leafies. Mike Nawrocki stated this in the commentary of The Ballad of Little Joe. *International versions of Jonah Was A Prophet leave "YEAH!" undubbed, regardless of whether the word in the language the movie is being dubbed/voiceovered in is spelled completely different or not. *Amusingly enough, "Drive Into The River, Bob" is one of the songs credited at the end and is even given a copyright of "©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing." *In the Slovenian and European Portuguese dubs, the Credits Song uses an instrumental version. Goofs *In one shot where the Veggies except Bob were singing about Billy, Percy's hat was seen floating. *Dad Asparagus's head clips through the ceiling as he walks in. *Mr. Lunt is missing his beard and clothes in some scenes. *In the Czech and Latin Spanish dubs, the carrot girl is not heard laughing, but still moves as if she is. *In the European Portuguese dub, one of Jonah's lines is not dubbed; his mouth still moves, but he is not heard saying anything. **Most of the Pirates' conversation in the seafood restaurant (when they are not visible) is not dubbed either. Inside References *The van that Bob drives was first used as a background extra in Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! It was also modeled after a real van that Ron Smith drove during his early years at Big Idea. *Mr. Twisty's voice is actually Goliath's voice. *Archibald's line "It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame!" had previously been uttered in The End of Silliness?. *The extras were later used in later VeggieTales episodes. Real World References *Alf was an American sitcom about a furry alien who stays with a middle class family after his ship crash-lands at their garage. *In the teasers, the narrator mentions "Jaws", "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea" and "Free Willy". References External links *Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Big ldea productions Category:Veggietales Category:2002 films Category:Movies Category:2000s films Category:G-rated Category:DVD Category:VHS